Talk:Kyle Fitzpatrick
So I see the diary picture of Fitzpatrick, but don't remember an audiodiary by him. What is the picture from? Thanks :) 14:06, November 6, 2010 (UTC)Randy :If you explore around more you'll find some audio diaries by him. Defenestration Let's Talk 15:13, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that's wrong. In fact the image was in the files, and even if it never properly appeared in the game, the file is "activated" or "called" when we first (and last) meet Fitzpatrick. --Pauolo 17:19, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Splicer? Was Kyle ever a splicer? I only ask because when he's about to be killed by Cohen on the stage he sounds awfully sane and coherent. And by sane and coherent I mean on the level of Cohen, who still managed to speak correctly. :The effects of splicing seem to effect people differently. :Some suffer extreme madness with little facial deformity (Sander Cohen) others fall in the opposite category (Simon Wales and the Rosebud splicers). From the look of Kyle's model (the modified Toasty splicer, he falls in the latter group. Just because he's articulate doesn't mean he didn't splice. :Unownshipper (talk) 22:50, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think Fitzpatrick actually was sane, and so was Hector Rodriguez (although the latter was very drunk) but all of cohens disciples had to use a recycled splicer model becuse the team working on Bioshock 1 didnt have enough money or time to give them all seperate models. :It's possible Silas Cobb was sane as well, he just acted crazy due to the fact that he had been trapped in fort frolic for quite a while. : 23:04, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Kyle in Cohen's I was playing through Cohen's again when i noticed the man playing the accordion for the first time. I noticed as well that when Elizabeth and Booker start to dance the man starts playing the accordion when Cohen shouts fitzpatricks name. Is it a fair guess that the man is Fitzpatrick? (maybe operating the electrics with a foot pedal even). I cant get a screenshot sadly, he was blonde but he could just use a randomly generated head like a lot of the Rapture Citizens. Night at the Kashmir (talk) 20:11, March 24, 2015 (UTC) :Hard to say and harder to prove. We know Kyle is a musician, but while he struggled to perform Cohen's Scherzo to his master's perfection on the piano, he seems to have no problem playing it on the accordion. Unless Ken Levine confirms this on Twitter, it'd just be an assumption. There's no problem with getting a snapshot of the performer (if someone is able to), but if he's just a rotating head on a body, then there'd be no point in putting the image on Kyle's article (it'd just be another Herr Schmitt). :Unownshipper (talk) 14:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) ::That wasn't Young Fitzpatrick on the accordion. Kyle is behind the scenes someplace pulling the switch to electrocute the dancers. sm --Solarmech (talk) 13:23, March 27, 2015 (UTC) Portrait So I was wondering, since the rest of the audio diaries seem to have gotten a bit of a shine and a sharpen, if Fitzpatrick's has as well even though it is hidden in the files? I don't know how to access it, or I would have looked myself (I will also very gratefully receive information that can allow me to go hunting for it myself) SandersCohen (talk) 22:33, October 1, 2016 (UTC)